take my breath away
by sSsshhHdonttell
Summary: spashley... please give it a try
1. Introducing

**A/N: **_Ok boys and girls bear with me on this one; loudmouthschmuck gave me the idea for this story (thanks so much again) though I think it went to a different way. Anyways, I'm kind of new to this writing thing. I usually wrote poems to express thoughts that going through this little head of mine. Another thing is English is my second language that's why I had a hard time translating the story. And if on any point you find errors, it's all entirely my English's teacher fault :P(hahaha) Many thanks! Please give it a chance. Reviews are highly appreciated! (As in really) oh and by the way __**I do not own South of Nowhere (:**_

I heard the alarm clock ringing; its morning already yawning, as I opened my eyes I was greeted with her blue eyes. I smiled look into her eyes and whispered "_Morning sunshine_". She's really beautiful, her blonde hair remind me of sunshine. I stared at her still smiling as I got of bed and head to the bathroom. While taking a shower I reminisced my first time seeing her.

I remember it like it was yesterday, I was at home alone watching something on the t.v. suddenly a preview of an upcoming show appeared I was a little pissed (you know that feeling when you're the edge then boom the screen went blank and it says **the end**, well I'm feeling it right now) I was about to change the channel but then I saw her…... The first thing I noticed was her eyes, those blue eyes that on one look I felt my heart stop beating, my head start spinning and got lost in those eyes staring right back at me. I was mesmerized by the beauty that is right in front of me that I didn't notice that it was over and the show I was watching was on again. I couldn't concentrate, I couldn't move, I can't breathe, it's like the air was sucked out of my lungs my mind was taken someplace else. And from that moment I realize something as creepy as it sound I found the girl I'm spending the rest of my life with.

As I got out of the showers and walk through the dresser I talked to her about what I'm going to do with my day today. I was so into my rambling that I didn't hear my bedroom door opened. I heard someone clearing his throat which stops my rambling. "Ashley, are you talking to your imaginary girlfriend again" I turned around and says "Beat it, douche or I'll make you pay." He looks at me with a grin and answered "Hah as if you can" I snort and told him "you know I can Aiden, you know why?" He shook his head waits for my answer. I replied with "I can, because you're such a baby" he just pouts and says "I'm sorry if I have sensitive skin, sue me" "whatever you say loser, now get out of my room." He just nod wave goodbye. Ok I know you're all wondering who's that well to answer you're questions that Aiden, my best friend since we're in diapers. We grew up together and after college we decide to move in together since we're always together. I look to my bedside table and pick up a frame with a beautiful blonde in the picture. "Don't listen to him baby, he's just teasing". I hear Aiden yelling to hurry my ass up or I'll be late for work. I smiled pick the picture frame on my bedside table and tell her "I'm gonna see you later, k?" I pick up my things took one last glance on the life sized photo I had of her then headed to the door. I know you're all wondering what the hell I'm doing talking to a picture frame. Am I crazy? Yes, crazy in love with her, I've been in love with her since the first time I laid my eyes on her. My name's Ashley Davies and I am in love with the actress extraordinaire Spencer Carlin.

**A/N:** Ok I know it's short, just a preview. Don't worry I'm working on the next chapter. I just wanted to see if you guys think it has a future. Thanks! Please review. (:


	2. the meeting

Ok...ok... I know its been months, heck I think its been a year, and I even promised that I'm doing the next chapter for that I'm really sorry, but I've been trying so hard to write a chapter I guess some people are not meant for this things even if I hope and pray that I can be half as good as the writers here in FF.

Okay... enough of my excuses on to the story...

Oh I forgot to mentioned that this is AU and I may add a few characters as well

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of SON :(

**CHAPTER 2**

As I walk out of my apartment, I saw the door across from my place was open I was shocked for a bit I didn't know that someone move in across from ours... damn Aiden for not telling me. I knew I should've just kick him out when I had the chance. _Then you'll end up miserable and alone! I heard Mindy telling me. ( Who's Mindy? she's my inner self I always end up talking to) _ I was about to have a word with her when I was brought out of my reverie by someone poking me. "Hi am Charlie." says the cute blond boy in front of me sticking up his hand for a handshake. Awwwww how cute is that. I bend on my knees so I'm on his eye level and shook his hand "my names Ashley and aren't you the cutest thing?. "He gives me toothishly smile we're talking for a bout five minutes when we heard someone yelling "Charlie I thought I told you not to go out on your own?" Chalie's eyes widen and look a bit pale. I looked up at woman behind Charlie and smile "It's okay we were just..." I didn't even finished my sentence when I saw who it was. My mouth was open and all the I'm thinking is no...no...no this isn't real I'm just imagining things it not true and I'm back to my catatonic state again. I'm beginning to think that something's really wrong with me. "Ashy are you ok?" I heard Charlie asking me. I blinked, blinked again and again it looks like I'm having a tick."Uhmmm... Charlie I think it's best if you go inside" she instruct the boy. "But..." Charlie began to speak but was cut off with a "No buts inside" He looks at me sadly and say "bye Ashy!" "Bye" I heard myself speaking and stares at her. Oh for the life of me why do I always end up in situations like this and the worst part it's in front of someone I just met. Yeah kill me now. No wonder I don't have friends beside Aiden.

"Hey Ash, you ok?" I heard Aiden asking from behind the stranger, he must have been wondering why its taken me so long and decided to comeback. This however brought me out of my staring. "Huh?, Aiden what did you say?" "I asked you if you are ok?" Aiden replies. I looked at him and give him my meanest glare "Oh nothing just saying Hi to our new neighbor you forgot to mention" he give me a sheepishly grin "whoops must have slipped my mind." The stranger turns around and smile at Aiden. "Hi, I'm Spencer I just moved in today" giving him a wave. Aiden stops and looks at her he must have recognize her too. "Hey Ash isn't ..." before he's about to finish I cover his mouth shut and shove him backwards toward where he come from "Yeah I know she's the new neighbor you forgot to mention, I looked back and smile at her it was nice meetting you but we really need to go" I rushed the words. I saw her amused smile and waves us goodbye.

**SPOV**

I went back to the apartment not knowing if I would laugh or be disturb at what happened. Kyla must have seen my face "Hey Spence what's with the face?" "Oh its nothing I just met my new neighbors" I chuckled. "Really? And..." she eagerly asks "I think I'm going to like it here" I look at her and smiled. She smiled back and says "told you would!"


End file.
